A Mother’s Concern
by Demonddancer
Summary: NO longer a one shot, but what happens to serena after usind the heart crystal so much? What was her fight with Reni like? why have everyone drifted apart with no enemie to fight? WHY AM I ASKING YOU? Read and review.
1. a mother's concern

Disclaimer:

Lea-chan- wow its been some time

Jeh-kun- yea, well college will do that to you

Lea-chan- what no crazy "I got eaten by a bear or they buried alive" to cover your own ass?

Jeh-kun- no, sadly no. I don't own anything.

Lea-chan- are you sick?

A Mother's Concern

"Darien, it's…it's Reni." Serena had tears in her eyes as she sat on the swings in the park. It was about three in the morning and Darien had awoken with a bad feeling that led him to Serena who had been crying for the better part of four hours.

"Come on no more tears." Darien took out his handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes, but all it did was make her cry even harder. "Why don't we go back to my place and you tell me all about it."

"I cant." She sniffled and cried into her hands. He tried to comfort her by pulling her into her arms but she only flinched and withdrew herself, an absolute first. Darien took the swing next to her and tried to ration what had happened.

"Did you two have another fight?" He tried not to chuckle.

"If only. I really am the worst kind of person. Even now you're trying to understand but I am so greedy to want to hold onto the words she said. I could never be a proper mother, I only cause her pain. Why would I be so cruel as to send her back in time to when I was so selfish?" Serena's words were barely above a whisper, opposite of her normal tone.

"Come on, you can tell me what happened, It was partly my decision as well." He placed his hand on hers and this time she didn't draw away.

"I am such a dirty person, I wanted to know what was going on in her head because she wouldn't talk to me about why she was upset so while she was in the bath I took a look at her diary. What did I expect?" Serena started to cry all over again and withdrew to a tight ball folded over at the middle, sobbing heavily. "She talked about how we got in an argument over who loved you more and she told that pink book I bought her how she told it that if this was how her mom was in the past she wished she didn't share the same genes and was never born. Past. Present. Future. I know I am still not mature enough to be her mother but it hurt so much to hear those words. She wishes she was never born because of me!"

Darien sat there wide eyed he had no clue what to say. He knew Serna was a little different than what you would call the perfect mother but she had years to go till she would become the woman that Reni would call her mother. Darien got down on his knees in front of her and took her hands from her eyes and held them in his.

"You guys are always at odds and ends but in reality you are her hero. She told me that she wanted to be just like you." Darien said thinking this would cheer her up.

"No, she is lying. I am the worst person to be a hero, I cry and doubt myself, I am weak and I get jealousy so easily. I should have told her that I love her…"

"Serena where is Reni?" Serena cried harder and felt her heart breaking and gasped for air due to the pain in her chest.

"I couldn't stop her, she's gone." Serena choked out.

"Where is she Serena!" Darien grabbed Serena by her shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes.

"She is at home, she ran away but I stunned her and she is asleep. She will be fine in the morning just with a tummy ache. I couldn't get her to listen to me, I don't deserve to. I didn't know what else to do. I think I am going to ask Pluto to take her home. I will only end up hurting her. Maybe I will be a better mom in the future."

"Serena it just takes some patience. You are a great mom."

"I am sorry maybe I am not good enough to be yours. You need someone who isn't half as selfish as I am." Serena got up but Darien wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her stomach. "Let go, it's hard enough as it is."

(from here it is obviously written by a chick.)

"I will never let go of you. Serena having the ability to see that you are able to see your faults that means you may change them. But to me you are perfect, you have such a great heart and are able to see the good in others as well as fight for those who can't. How is that not admirable?" Darien held onto her.

"Darien, I am only able to see the things that no one else sees because I force myself to and I feel it is my duty. I don't really think that I would if I didn't feel obligated." Serena tried to push him away but he held on tighter. She wrapped her arms around him and held him to her.

"I DON'T EVER WANT TO HEAR YOU DOBT YOURSELF!" Darien called out to her and she just held onto him. They pathetically stayed like that for some time.

"Come back to my place." Darien said as he finally stood up. "We need to figure out what we are going to do."

"What do you mean by we?" Serna asked as she rubbed at her puffy red eyes.

"You can't go off sending Reni home without my consent. We have a future together and we have to start by making decisions together." He led her by the hand to his place.


	2. caught

Disclaimer:

Lea-chan- does the sanctity of the one shot mean nothing to you?

Jeh-kun- not really.

Sky- why do you put up with her?

Lea-chan- well now its not nearly as bad because I'm in high school and she is in college. Less communication.

Jeh-kun: HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH THINGS!

Lea-chan- why whatever do you mean?

Jeh-kun: that's a low blow.

Ann- my creator only owns me and her insanity.

Caught

"Hey guys have you seen Serena today?" Mina asked the rest of the girls as they ate their lunch.

"I know she is normally late but this is a little much." Lita said.

"Hey guys is that Reni?" They all looked out the window at Amy's comment to see Reni at the school gates in a frantic state and looked like she was about ready to break down and cry. Before anyone could blink they had automatically ran to her.

"Is she here?" Reni looked around as she saw the others head towards her.

"No, she Serena isn't here." Amy said as she got down to Reni's level as tears started to streak her face.

"Why aren't you in school?" Lita asked her.

"Serena never came home last night." Reni said as Amy pulled her into her arms and the others gave each other a look.

"Did you check Darien's?" Mina asked.

"No answer." Reni said biting her nails as she stood up.

"Did you guys get in a fight?" Lita asked.

"I told her that I wished I never was sent to the past, Cause she was brushing my hair after my bath and she was pulling at the knots and I was mad. I think she ran away." Reni looked to her mother's friends to see if they had the answers.

"Oh shoot!" Darien looked at his clock. "Serena you have to wake up, it's time for school."

"But I don't want to fight the evil green socks the mangos are on their side and were friends." Serena mumbled as Darien felt her head to find she was burning up.

"Honey it's time to wake up." He shook her a little harder until she seemed to gain concense. He kissed her and as he pulled away her eyes fluttered open. "That always works." He smiled.

"Darien, am I dreaming?" Serena asked as she looked down to see she was wearing one of his shirts and he had held her all night to fight away the words that were spinning in her head.

"No but you have a fever. If you get dressed now I can drive you to your place and you can sneak in so no one will know you spent the night." He said as he moved the hair from her face.

"Okay." She went to stand up but her legs gave out underneath her. She tried to get up but the room was like a merry-go-round and she had to sit down.

"On second thought I'll call your school and you stay here." Darien said getting up from the bed himself and heading to the phone.

"No, I've burden you enough. I'll go, just give me a second to get my legs straight. Plus what would –" Serena fell back on the bed unable to continue her sentence.

"Let's check Darien's place, he might be more worried than we are." Ray said as she joined the search. They waited for a moment as Reni joined them, she had gotten in trouble for leaving during school while it was in session.

They knocked on the door and waited till Darien opened the door.

"Hey, what's this all for?" Darien asked as he saw the crowd of girls infront of his doorway.

"Umm…well." Lita started. "Mina you tell him." She pushed Mina in front.

"To tell you the truth…" Mina stuttered. "Ray can tell you!"

"It's ummm…how do I tell him?" Ray asked with a deer in the head light action as she pushed Amy in front. "I don't want to be the barrier of bad news!"

"Fine." Amy sighed. "Serena never came home and Reni came to our school really worried and we wanted to know if you have seen her?"

"Oh, I guess I should have sent word to you girls as well." Darien scratched the back of his head. "She's fine, in fact she's here with me. She spent the night here." Darien blushed.

"WHAT?" All five of the girls said in unsent all shoving into the small apartment.

"You don't mean that Serena has become the first to become a woman?" Mina asked

"What kind of guy do you girls think I am? Be quiet she's asleep!" Darien ordered as the girls filled into the main room where Serena had her hair resting across the pillow in a yellow halo, with a white cloth across her brow.

"Is she sick?" Ray asked slightly disappointed that she couldn't rag on her.

"Yea, I am still sketchy on the details but I found her in the park at three or so in the morning and she had been there for hours crying." Darien said as he rinsed the rag and dabbed Serena's face. "She said she couldn't go back to her place so I took her here, and when I woke her up so she could sneak into her place without her parents knowing, she wasn't able to get up she was so stricken with fever."

"It's all my fault." Reni said with tears in her eyes as she stepped forward.

"Reni how long have you been here?" Darien asked.

"She is the one that told us Serena never came home." Lita said.


	3. family matters

Disclaimer:

Lea-chan- YOU CANT SILENCE ME!

Jeh-kun- Want to bet? evil smirk

Lea-chan- nothing good ever comes out of that smile…backs away

Jeh-kun- Ann get me the duck tape.

Lea-chan-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! mouth covered by tape MMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jeh-kun- scream all you want no one will ever hear you in my house, the shouting is deafening as it is.

Sky- it explains so much.

Ann- she owns nothing but her sanity and her captive prisoner, could someone please call the poe-poe?

Family Matters

Reni ran to Serena's side and held her hand in her own. Tears spilled down her rosé cheeks, the others watched in awe not sure what to do. Serena stirred and winced in pain.

"My baby- tell me she's okay." Serena said in a raspy voice full of pain.

"I know you guys are really concerned about Serena, but this is a matter between her and Reni. I'll tell her to call you all or otherwise if she is going to spend another night here then I will call you guys so you don't worry. She will be fine once her fever breaks and then she will tell you guys. But please whatever we decide to do about the matter surrounding please be as supportive as possible." Darien said as he led the girls to the door.

"If you call me I'll patch us through a sailor meeting." Amy said as she was the last one out the door.

"Mommy I am right here." Reni said as she squeezed Serena's hand. Serena reached out her hand to touch Reni's face as a tear ran down her face.

"Good, I thought you were mad at mommy and never wanted to see her again." Serena's had dropped to her side.

"I didn't mean what I said, I was just angry." Reni said as she buried her face in Serena's stomach causing her to wince and then pull her close to her, Darien watched over them and smiled.

"But you were right. I don't know how to be a mom yet, I have too much to learn and I cant provide for you properly." Serena said and like a hot knife through butter Reni felt her heart sliced in two. "That is why I will be calling Pluto to come get you and make sure you go to the future properly." Serena said as tears fell down her face like a stream as Reni backed up.

"I see, you never wanted me. That's alright I always loved Darien better, he will let me stay here." Reni said as she backed up away from the bed. Darien held her by the shoulders and she spun around to him. "You'll let me stay, wont you?" She said in a shaky voice.

"I am sorry Reni we both decided this together. To be honest I don't know how to be a father yet either. We are both far to young to care for you. It is great that we have had the chance to know you before you became truly ours, but it really does mess with the flux of time." Darien said crouched to her level. Reni started to run but Darien held onto her in a strong hug. "Don't you dare think for a second that we don't love you! We only want what's best for you."

"So this is how it is? You were to busy being King and Queen that you sent me to the past so that I would be able to spend time with you guys when you where half as busy as you are in the future and now you tell me that you don't know how to take care of me? I see I am not wanted ever, I was right in what I said. It would have been better if I was never born!" Shock went through Darien as he loosened his grip, Rein got to the door and as she was about to turn the knob she felt a cold hand on her shoulder and pull her back.

"Reni, please." Serena was on her knees and looked like death itself. "Honey, there is a truth behind why you have to go home. It's not just that we aren't ready to be parents it's…Mommy told you in the future when you were little about how mommy got very sick after all the bad guys were gone right?" Serena wheezed and let go of Reni who now had given Serena her full attention. Serena went into a coughing fit and splattered blood into her hands while Reni's eyes went wide eyed.

"I got a note from the future self. The doctors are going to tell me that I have two years to live, This is due to all those times I used my heart crystal to save our planet. I will be fine, from where I am in my life you will be born in five years, which will be the happiest day of my life. But I need to rest for the next year in order to see that day. I can't- I" Serena gasped for air and Darien lifted Serena and placed her in the bed and washed the corners of her mouth and her forehead.

"I never wanted you to see me like this. I wanted you to hate me for making you go home, and never see me in this state. Please Reni, Darien is going to take you home and then the rest will meet you on the dock to say good bye at 6. I will call them before you leave. I want to see you off, but I seem to be too weak." Serena sat up and coughed long and hard, blood splattering everywhere. Darien looked on in concern as he held her shaking body.

"Please Mommy I don't want you to die!" Rein begged, the only words she could manage to get out.

"Mommy is just not herself right now, but I will be fine." Serena sat back down and closed her eyes.

"Is she-"

"No, she over excreted herself. Being out in the rain triggered the inevitable. But none of this is your fault. I am just going to change her bloody shirt and then I'll take you." Darien said as he went to the closet and grabbed another one of his shirts. He carefully undressed Serena and then quickly redressed her leaving her under things alone. Serena sat up breathing heavily and then reached for her communicator.

"Make it short." Darien ordered her.

"I will and then I will rest I promise." Serena said as he kissed her forehead and led Reni out the door.

"She got the letter that told her she was going to be sick and that is why she ran to the park. It wasn't what you said, although that seemed to trigger her first reaction. This isn't your fault Reni. I want you to repeat that to me." Darien said as he drove his car to Serena's house.

"It isn't my fault." She choked in-between her tears.

"I want you to be confident." He demanded.

"It isn't my fault." She said with a deep sigh at the end of her sentence.

"Good." He moved the hair from Reni's face and she gave a half hearted smile.

"Now I don't want you to say anything about Serena I will take care of that later. Just pack what you need and toss it out the window and I will catch it."

"Okay."


	4. goodbye chibi moon

Disclaimer:

Random kids- Let's take a picture and post it on myspace!

Other kid- yea!

Jeh-kun- (said more than necessarily loud) NO WONDER THERE ARE PEDIFILES IN THE WORLD! THEY LOOK LIKE THEY'RE IN FOURTH GRADE!

DQ clerk- (sweat drop)

Jeh-kun- omagah! did I just say that out loud?

Lea-chan- Yea, you did.

Jeh-kun- (covers mouth) I'm sorry, I kinda feel bad about that…WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? (screams at Lea-chan)

Lea-chan- I gave you a conscience.

Jeh-kun- TAKE IT BACK! I DON'T WANT IT!

DQ clerk- ummm…your drinks are ready.

Lea-chan- HA! NOW YOU FEEL BAD!

Jeh-kun- I WANT TO BE EVIL! TAKE IT BACK!

Sky- this is going to take a while, so let's just cut to the chase.

Ann- My owner owns nothing

Jeh-kun- HOW DID GET FREE? GET BACK IN YOUR CAGE!

Goodbye Chibi-Moon

"Reni now I want you to keep up your studies." Ami handed Reni a medical text book that she was teaching Reni about so that she could take care of all the cuts and other abrasions she received from being a daughter of Serena.

"Yea, kiddo we don't want you becoming as much of a meatball head as Serena." Ray said as she suppressed her tears.

"But don't become as stuffy as Ami and Ray when it comes to school, be sure to have lots of fun!" Mina said giving Reni a tight hug.

"And Darien didn't hear this, but you seem to do real well in the boy department, so keep looking. If Serena could find her 'true love' then you can find yours." Lita said hugging her as well.

"Small Lady, don't be so sad. You'll see us in five minutes." Pluto said as she moved her hair from her face." Said Pluto.

"Cheer up." Mara smiled.

"Yea, your mom will be back to her meatball self and she will have a fit that you left without a goodbye." Michelle said with a laugh that was contagious and spread through the group.

"Reni, I know it's not much, but here." Hatori handed Reni a picture of all the Sailor Warriors and the Royal Family, that was printed in the paper after their last rescue of the world.

"Thank you everybody." Reni said with a smile that was obviously forced. " I know it may not be much but Mommy will be fine. If she wasn't would I be in your memories?" The others smiled at her strength.

"Now Honey I want you to give Mommy a big hug for me when you get home." Darien said as he held his future daughter. "And no matter what you want to believe, none of this is your fault. So go and make lots of friend and have lots of fun in the future, If we don't take time off then feel free to tell our advisors that we are sick and we will sneak out and have a family day." Darien held Reni and she clung to him as she cried pathetic tears that she tried so hard to hide.

"I'm sorry daddy, I wanted to leave with a smile." Reni let go and he put her down.

"Its okay, Daddy will pretend he didn't see them. Now its time to go." Darien put her down and she headed to the end of the dock.

"I love you guys very much, please take care of my mommy." She turned around and shouted to the skies to open up to her.

"What are we going to do about telling Serena's parents about all this?" Ami said as she whipped her eyes.

"I already devise a plan with Darien." Pluto said with a husky voice. "We are going to wipe her family's memory of her age, they are going to think that she is in college and is sharing an apartment with some friends. But we are going to keep her at Darien's. We will set up times for those that have free time to sit with her while he is away at work and school." Darien looked away with a down cast look.

"Are you sure you can handle seeing her in that state everyday?" Ami asked him.

"I have to, I couldn't be strong enough to protect her." Darien said as he made a tight fist and looked away. "I have set up my classes so I will have mainly online so I can stay with her as much as possible. Right now I have to go back, no one is watching her right now. If you girls could gather as much of her necessities I would appreciate it." Darien started to walk away, but ended in a dead run. He didn't want to imagine the possibilities of losing the only family he had left in the world.


	5. getting worse before better

Disclaimer:

Lea-chan- LET ME GO! IT'S ILLEGAL TO KEEP PEOPLE AGAINST THEIR WILL!

Jeh-kun- and when have that ever stopped me before?

Lea-chan- I WONT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!

Jeh-kun- scram, yes do so. My house with all the anger inside of it, No one will notice.

Ann- if you would like to see Lea-chan saved please leave a nice review.

Sky- but if you are like me and wan to see what horrible things Jeh-kun will do to her, do nothing.

Lea-chan- WHAT IS THAT? NO IT CANT BE? ANYTHING BUT DORA THE EXPLORER!

Jeh-kun – I own nothing but my torture methods.

Getting Worse Before Better

It had been two months since Reni left the 20th century and Serena was getting worse and worse. She couldn't go to the hospital because of her aligns. Darien had stopped talking unless it was to Serena who had trouble answering him and simple pleasentries. The once loud and routs group of Sailor Scouts had gone back to there solitude style lives.

Ami had gone back to cram school and was enlisted in a junior college for a premed program. She had taken the time with Serena to try and help her do her home school work, that she no longer protested to doing. Her loud nature had changed and she had become silent and withdrawn.

Ray was taken into a Priestess program so that she could become a professional minko. She did chanting for Serena's health, which just helped her bare the pain. All her school activities seemed pointless because she saw first had how dreams were meant to be broken.

Lita had gone back to fighting. She picked them every way she turned, it ended up stopping her from going to a top notch cooking school. She had decided to work on becoming a black belt. Which was rather easy for her to obtain.

Mina had gone back to being an actress and had the least amount of time to spare, but she took as much as she could. She had decided she could never be just a normal girl and needed the limelight that she received from being Sailor V.

The outer Solar system scouts still lived together but let their lives resume as normal as possible for them.

"Why don't you go ahead and go home." Darien said as he shook Ray's shoulders.

"Oh I'm sorry, she just nodded off while I was reading some comic books to her. I guess I did too." Ray laughed lightly as possible.

Serena shifted her weight and pushed herself up. A small cough caught both of Darien's and Ray's attention and the hollowed look in their eyes perked so that there was hope. She grunted as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood on her own.

"Serena, you're too weak to get up!" Ray protested.

"I am fine, honestly you guys all treat me like I am a small infant that cant care for itself." She stood and walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water as Darien and ray watched with concern. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water from the sink. As she took a large gulp that filled up the apartment with sound the glass slipped through her fingers and shattered on the ground as she doubled over and hacked out blood onto the floor. Glass smashing into her knees and blood splattered all over the clean floor. She stopped coughing and wheezed, gasping for air.

In an automatic response Darien had lifted her from the floor and carried her as gently as a new born child and placed her in the bathtub. And like clockwork, Ray cleaned the blood and the mess in the kitchen and Darien washed the bits of bloody glass from her legs and cleared her face. Of her tears.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was strong enough to do it on my own." Serena let her tears fall and color returned to her pasty face.

"It's okay, I bet if you tried it again latter you can. But let's practice with a plastic cup instead, I wouldn't know what I would do with myself if I keep letting you get hurt like this." Darien said as he dabbed some disinfectant on her wounds and put a gauz on it.

"Before I leave do you want me to help you with your hair?" ray asked Serena as she stood in the door not sure what to make of what she was watching. Serena seemed to be gaining strength each day, but when she was almost able to do something on her own, she got worse.

"I'd like that." Serena said with a small smile that resembled her old goofy grin.


	6. pretending it was yesterday

Disclaimer:

Ann- Aren't you going to let her go?

Jeh-kun- the same answer as if I own any portion of Sailor Moon.

Sky- that would be no.

Pretending It Was Yesterday

"Serena seems to getting her old shine to her life." Ray said as the four girls sat in their normal booth. They tried to make it so they were they met once a month.

"The other day she asked me if I would just put the books down and day dream for a while." Ami laughed as she sipped her drink and down casted her eyes.

"How did we let her get this way?" Mina started to cry.

"I don't know, there must have been signs she was showing that we didn't notice." Lita said pounding her glass on the table. "Where her friends! She is our princess and we should have seen this coming!" Lita's words cut through each of them like a hot knife slicing their deepest wounds to bleed again.

"That dumb meatball brain, she should have told us!" Ray let her tears fall into her drink.

"No way Serena Darien told me that you have been having bronchial attacks and need to stay in bed." A commotion at the front of the store.

"She'd put up a fit for her sweats now, she just wants to be able to make herself a glass of water without dropping it." Ami said with a sigh.

"I still here her perky voice!" Lita exclaimed.

"Come on Elizabeth were friends you know you can let me in for at least a little bit of sweets." Serena pleaded. She was wearing a long sweater and a micro mini, like she normally did and long knee high socks to keep her warm although it was at the end of spring and getting warm out.

"No way, I'm going to call Adam to take you home right now! Do you know what Darien would do to me if I let you get away with this." Elizabeth pulled out her cell phone and started dialing when Serena started let out a wet cough, free of blood.

"COME ON I'M GOING TO DIE IF I EAT ANYMORE OF THAT HEALTH FOOD DARIEN IS MAKING ME EAT! YOU WOULD BE SO COLD TO DEPRIVE A GIRL OF HER SWEET TOOTH? YOU'RE COLD ELIZABETH!" Serena shouted when she opened her eyes after a long cough and opened her eyes she saw her friends staring down at her.

"Oh, umm…hi girls." Serena laughed with her usual energy level.

"MEAT BALL HEAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT? AND ON YOUR OWN NONE-THE-LESS?" Ray shouted.

"Oh come on and lighten up guys." Mina defended Serena who led her to their booth.

"Yea, one ice cream won't be that bad for her." Lita said grabbing Serena's other side.

"Come on Ray, you too wanted to hang like we did before she got sick, it's been months since it was just us. Plus her symptoms are showing that she defiantly needs something to sooth her through and ice cream is what the junior doctor ordered!" Ami said taking a seat and a loud sip of her drink.

"Fine, but I'm sending Darien a text to let him know that you are okay." Ray pulled out her cell and started to type away.

"Yet! I can stay!" Serena cheered. "I would like a triple hot fudge sunday with strawberry, chocolate and vanilla ice cream and lots of nuts!" Serena said to Elizabeth who took her order.

"You sure you okay? Darien was telling Adam that he was really worried you wouldn't get better." Elizabeth bit the end of her pen.

"I am fine, gosh everyone is treating me like I might die any second! I have a future ahead of me! I'm not going to let a little cough take over!" Serena said with a confident smile and then let out a horrid wheeze. Elizabeth left the table due to a customer's call biting the tip of her pen the whole way looking back in concern.

"Are you okay?" Mina asked her holding her hand.

"Guys come on, its just an ordinary cold…its just longer than normal." Serna laughed.

"A normal cold doesn't last this long. This is what happens when you fight with your heart crystal so much." Ami said slamming her glass on the table.

"When did you first start feeling bad?" Lita asked her, letting her question slip.

"After Reni was kidnapped by that Black hole creep-oid." Serna said looking down at the table.

( okay I know I didn't explain this earlier but this takes place after the last of the English episodes and Darien doesn't go to America to study abroad. After the last movie there weren't any new enemies. )

"But that was about six months before you got sick!" Ray exclaimed!

"So I couldn't breathe at night and it hurt to run or excert myself, I just thought all those sweets were taking a toll on me, when Luna told me that I might be having heart problems when I was getting palivitaions I thought what a relief, I didn't have a sweet problem! That probably helped it though." Serena laughed as her ice cream was placed in front of her.

"Regardless if you were suffering then why didn't you tell us?" Lita demanded.

"Because I didn't want you to worry you. But still that's just what I did. But it's going to be okay, I won't be around this area much longer." Serena took a big bite of her ice cream and smiled. "I totally missed this!" She laughed.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked her. "Darien didn't say that you were going anywhere?"

"Oh, I can't tell you where or when I am going. They you guys would come to get me. I need you guys to live your lives as you have tried. But do me one favor and stay as close as we are now. I don't know what I would do with myself if I left or because of my sickness all of you went back to being lonely. You need each other as much as I need to know that you will all be okay." Serena let out a long hard cough. All the girls looked away, they were already drifting apart.

"Don't worry I'll send a letter a week to one of you guys so you will be forced to meet to share the information I give you." Serena smiled and shoved more ice cream into her mouth.

"But why?" Ami said as she no longer hid her tears. "We need you, you're the glue."

"Oh Ami don't cry." Serna held her in her arms and patted her hair. "My future self sent me a note about this place that I have to go that will help me. It's in India. I don't want you guys to worry about me, but if I don't go then I will die." Serena said with a hardness in her voice.

"Cant we go too?" Mina asked letting her tears fall.

"I am sorry girls. I will be gone for three months and that is far too long for you guys to be away from school. I will be back in time for summer vacation. But I want you guys, No I need you guys to watch over my Darien. I really want to take him with me, he's watched me suffer for so long. I think I might have broken his heart." Serena looked down at her half eaten ice cream. "I need to know that everything will be okay when I come back."

"It will. If you are only gone for three months then it will be fine." Ray said holding out her hand so that Serena could give her a squeeze.

"Then I will tell you that I leave in two days." Serena let go of the others Lita and Ami where resting their heads on her and she held out her hands to Ray and Mina but in a snap she folded in her middle and coughed long and hard into her hands, little bits of blood in her hands.

"Let us take you home." Ami smiled handing her a wet cloth to wipe off the blood.

"Okay, but don't tell Darien, I will break the news tomorrow, so there is no time for him to try and stop me." Serena said with a small smile.

"Don't worry, we wont." They said together.


	7. Reni on her way and telling Darien

Disclaimer:

Jeh-kun: ugh, this took forever to finish with all the loasy class work that I had to do.

Lea-chan: that and our random story we made.

Jeh-kun: it is posted on Lea-chan's site, the link is on my profile if you want to go through a 1990's nostalgia of torturing Reni.

Lea-chan: we have to do that again

Reni: NO WAY IN HELL!

Jeh-kun: I own nothing but the way I torture my characters.

Reni on her way and telling Darien

On the way home Serena had passed out from fatigue.

"Poor thing, she is trying so hard." Lita said as she shifted Serena's weight higher on her hips.

"I am worried about her leaving, on her own." Ami said with a sigh.

"Yea, she is such a space case that she'd get on the wrong plane or go to sleep at some other place." Rei said as they laughed.

"She doesn't even know the language." Mina said in shock.

"But what can we do about all this, she won't let us if we tried." Ami said kicking a pebble on the ground.

"We're here." Rei obviously stated and they all sighed. She had bariely touched the door when a concerned Darien swung the door open.

"Is she okay?" He looked distraught and frazeled.

"Yea, Lita carried her home." Mina took Serena from Lita's back and held her like a small doll as he took her gently and cradled her like she was the a baby, frail and depended on his touch.

"Thank goodness." He squeezed her to his body to himself and sighed. The motion woke Serena and she smiled as she struggled to get up. Darien reluctantly let her go.

"Oh, my I must have passed out." She laughed and they all smiled. "Now what are we all doing standing in the door way? We have someone to welcome!" Serena used all the energy she had to pull Ami and Mina into the room while the other's followed. Serena started picking up whatever was around her and cleaning. Everyone else just looked in shock.

"You don't think a mother knows when her daughter is coming for a visit?" Serena laughed as the on lookers.

"Wait Reni is coming?" Darien said as he shot up straight in shock.

"No our little boy Sammie. Who else?" Serena laughed as she tried to find something else to clean, but Darien was too clean and the apartment was cleaned already. Darien went into the bed room to make the bed leaving the girls alone and confused.

"I won't be going alone. That is why in the future when Reni is 15 I am going to ask her to come and be with me. I can't force Darien to see me in this state anymore, but my little girl is so concerned about my health even if I didn't ask, she'd come on her own will at a younger age." Serena sighed. "Daughter like father."

"Will the two of you be okay?" Ami asked concerned.

"Yea." Serena smiled at them. "Now if you don't mind, I am a little tired. My plane leaves at 2pm if you guys want to see me off in two days." Serena smiled at her friends.

"Darien." Serena knocked on the bedroom door; he held his head in his hands.

"We said we couldn't take care of her, why is she coming now?" Darien couldn't understand. Serena sat next to him and rested her head on his knee.

"It's because I need someone to go with me to India. And as much as it pains me to say this, it can't be you." Serena looked away.

"India?" Darien felt so confuzeled. (yes I used cunfuzeled!)

"There is a spirit oasis that will help me with my internal bleeding. I have enough strength and fight in me to go now, but that won't last long. The letter I got today told me that Reni will come tomorrow and we will go together." Serena looked up at him and noticed for the first time the heavy concern that weighed down his eyes.

"But she is just a child?" Darien questioned as he stroked the loss hairs from Serena's face.

"She won't be as young as we remember her. She is going to come as a teenager." Serena sighed as she pushed herself onto the bed next to Darien and held his face with her hand making him look at her, thinking if he looked into her eyes he would understand.

"I don't like it."

"I know." She kissed him and he pulled her to him with so much force that she fell on top of him, but made no notion to move away.

"If I beg you on my knees will you stay?" Darien pleaded.

"It sounds tempting, but this is the only way I can get better." Serena kissed him passionately taking away his protesting comment.

"Let me come with you." He finally said as they pulled apart for air.

"I've tortured you enough in making you see me like this every day." Serena kissed his neck and he flipped her over so he was now gently hovering above her sandwiching her between the bed and himself.

"Please." He kissed a trail down her neck to the top of her shirt.

"I would if I could, but I have to test my strength and push to be strong, I can't fall back on you for support but know that if I fall I let someone who needs me down." Serna ran her fingers through his hair.

"I understand. But I don't like it." He nuzzled his head in her stomach as she held him to her body.

"I know." Serena closed her eyes and wished they could stay like that forever.


	8. getting along with out you

Disclaimer:

Lea-chan- Thank you for all those reviews I have gotten free!

Jeh-kun- YEA WELL NAH! (holds eye lid down and sticks out tounge.)

Lea-chan- hey your lucky I am going along with your nothing happened earlier.

Jeh-kun- She jumped it wasn't fault, plus you have bad hearing

Lea-chan- and you fell making everyone worry but me and my mom. We just laughed.

Jeh-kun- do you know how unbelievably cruel you are?

Lea-chan- not as bad as you, if you're willing to post this half a chapter

Jeh-kun- it's a full chapter! Just supper short

Ann- yet again I apologize that here are any confusions in the fact that my owner wrote this.

Getting Along With Out You

"It's time to go get Reni." Serena said looking at the clock. Darien and Serena headed down to the dock to see a fifteen year old girl with pink hair in the same buns as Serena that trailed down her back past her knees.

"Mama!" Reni ran straight to Serena and almost tackled her to the ground with a hug. Serena held her close to her own body.

"Wow, I guess I cant call you my little girl anymore." Darien laughed as Reni gave him a tight hug.

"It was hard enough to get people to believe that I have a ten year old daughter, but how on earth do I explain this beauty?" Serena laughed as Reni twirled. She was wearing the outfit that Darien had bought for Serena with a dark blue tank top that was covered by a half pink shirt and complete with a red skirt. She curtsied and they all laughed.

"No you must tell me where you get your great fashion taste." Serena laughed as she saw the worn outfit that made her smile.

"Oh, it was just lying around." She laughed. "Actually its Mama in the future's favorite from when she was a girl. After I kept borrowing it she finally let me keep it." They all smiled as they headed back to Darien's apartment. Serena hand her fist clenched as she suppressed a cough, she had let herself get bad enough and now it was time to go back to before, when her friends didn't know and hold it all in.

They spent the day going around town, reminding themselves of memories of on and off the Battle field. And mostly about how Reni and Serena would always fight. But now the three of them all held hands as they walked down the street Reni in the middle of them.

DD

The next day they headed to the airport. Serena, Darien and Reni said nothing on the car ride over. Even if they said anything it would only be simpletres that would only make the separation harder. When they arrived the all of the senshi were there.

"Have a safe journey princess." Amara said as hugs were given round and complements to Reni on being the one to follow Serena.

"I was worried about a meatball brain going on her own, but with you there maybe she won't get in as much trouble." Rei laughed

"I don't know, Reni is Serena's daughter after all." Lita joked.

"They do say the apple doesn't fall from the tree." Michelle laughed.

"Hey, come on guys I'm not half as bad as Serena." Reni protested.

"And your 13th christmas demonstrated that so well." Setsuna laughed.

"Hey they don't know about that yet!" Reni got all red in defense.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Mina, Lita, Ami and Rei all surrounded her in curiosity. While the others were distracted Darien took Serena by the shoulders.

"I am in this new med program, we might be able to find a cure for you." Darien said nog wanting to let her go.

"Please don't make this harder than this already is." Serena said coughing into a white handkerchief that he had given her.

"Fine, but it was worth a shot." Darien sighed. "Are you sure that I can't come with you?" Darien said with a pleading look in his eyes. Trying for one last time at the air port, holding her bags for her,

"You know I would if I could, but this is something I have to do on my own." Serena said with a sigh. "I won't be in one place but I'll write to you every day and call you when I can." She said letting a tear roll down her cheek that Darien caught with his finger.

"I know you wouldn't do this unless you had to."He sighed and held her to him. He kissed the top of her head as he held her in his arms. "I am just going to really miss you."

"Awwwwww." All the other's laughed noticing that Serena was holding onto Darien as if her life depended on staying with him rather than leaving.

"How sweet!" Mina and Lita laughed.

"I might just gag." Hotaru and Reni finished with a laugh.

"I wanted to leave you all with a smile, but I guess that would be impossible." She laughed as she clung to him.

"Last call for boarding plane 287 for India. Last call for boarding plane 287 for India." The voice over the intercom said in a gargled voice.

"That's you meatball head." Ray said with a laugh that was holding back tears, realizing that this is actually goodbye.

"Don't forget to write to us." Ami said with a strained smile. Serena let go of her clutch on Darien and hugged Mina and the rest of the girls gathered in a group hug.

"I love you guys, and I expect everything to be the same as I come back! Don't let the city go to ruin!" Serena blew a kiss and ran to her docking station as she took her bag. Reni stayed quiet as she hugged each of the girls and her father.

"Take care of your mother." He held her to him tightly.

"Don't worry we will be fine." Reni headed to the gate and turned to Serna who was looking for the tickets. Reni pointed to Darien who was waving them and Serena ran back to him and gave him a passionate kiss that left him wanting more. "Sorry but I couldn't go three minutes let alone three months without that." She ran back to the desk where the clerk was yelling at her and Reni was shaking her head in shame.

Serena waved one last time and blew a final kiss good bye. Darien placed a hand to his lips and smiled at her. Her friends were just laughing at her last goodbye. It was soo Serena like. They all knew she was going to be fine, Reni looked like she was already yelling at her and Serena apologizing.


	9. the flight

Lea-chan: shouldn't u be in class?

Jeh-kun: I should…..

Lea-chan: but….

Jeh-kun: come on I skipped most of my junior and senior year and you expect me to go to every class?

Lea-chan: I would think you'd learn your lesson

Jeh-kun: and you call yourself a bestie?

The Flight

Sidebar: I meant this to be a bonus chapter for funzies….but it's for funzies!

"Ma'me would you mind having a drink of water some of the other attendants have voiced concerns." A flight attendant in a tight blue skirt said with a smile that looked like she'd rather beat the crap out of someone.

"I am terribly sorry." Serena wheezed.

"Those people can just shove it! She is sick and it's not like you can toss us out of this plane!" Rini said fustily.

"Bite your tongue young lady! You have no right to talk that way and I know that you're mother would have slapped you for a comment like that."

"Yes mama." Rini said holding her hands in her lap.

"If you have some scotch that will knock me out and the coughing should subside. I am headed to a treatment facility in India." Serena said with a frail smile.

"May I ask your age?" the attendant asked.

"She is 20." Rini said as she fished in her purse and held out two ids. "She is my twin sister." Rini smiled like she had rehearsed this many times, and Serena gave her a look."

"Would you like a drink as well?" The attendant asked Rini.

"No she isn't allowed to drink." Serena said.

"Like my sister said, I'm not allowed to drink." Rini said with a sigh. When the attendant left they started to hiss at each other.

"There is no way that any daughter of mine is allowed to drink scotch! Or any alcohol until legal age!" Serena said in a deep hiss.

"Like having sex or becoming a stripper?" Rini said in her own dangerous hiss.

"How dare you! It wasn't my intention for you ever to hear of that! Why would future me tell you of that shame!!" Serena let out a long wet cough.

"I'm 17 the same age of you but I get hell in a waist basket for the slightest toe out of line! Plus you never told me anything."

"Then how did you find-"

"Mama!" Rini called out as Rini held onto Serena who had buckled over in a coughing fit.

"I'm fine honestly." Serena said as she wiped her mouth of blood. And smiled. The attendant handed her the glass and looked on in horror. "Mama will be just fine." Serena chuckled.

"Serena this is no joke." Rini said as she gripped her hand tighter. Serena downed her drink in one sip.

"This is why I didn't want anyone to come do you know how annoying it is that every cough people look on you in such concern. Seash. Remember you wouldn't be here if I wasn't going to get better."

"If there is anything that I can do you help just tell me what I can do." The flight attendant smile.

"That will be all thank you. Try and get some rest." Serena said as she turned her body to the window and curled into her own chair.


	10. my mother's mission

Lea-chan: so you think you can make all your harassment comments you want as long as you update once ever seven years?

Jeh-kun: sowary.

Lea-chan: I'm sorry I don't speak mumbles!

Jeh-kun:I'm sowary I baveant bean beeling wheal

Lea-chan: take the damn icepack from your face and talk!

Jeh-kun: *pulls out white board and writes "get ur 4 wisdom teeth pulled with no working painkillers and then let's talk about being nice!" *

Side not: in the past two chapters where Rini has come in I have changed her age from 15 to 17 to 16 to 20 mainly cause I haven't decided what I was doing. I have decided that Serena had spent a year and a half at darien's before Rini has come so they are both 17. But they have ids for 20 so that they can do whatever without question. Serena had her hair cut right above her shoulders in the process of being sick and Rini had hers cut the same short length so that they wouldn't stand out too much…cause come on India is full of 5'7 girls with short pink and blond hair….

My Mother's Mission

Rini held a small pen with a little Luna head she ran her fingers over the bulging eyes and the pink ears she tried to hide the trembling her body involently shook with as she looked at her mother. She had always seemed like this unstoppable force with no flaws, but now at the age of 17 she was able to see first had the price she had to pay to paint on her mask, from a younger age than she currently was.

"We are going to land in an hour, how is your sister doing?" the flight attendant asked as Rini looked at her shaken from her thoughts.

"She is resting peacefully thank you." Rini said with a faint smile as she brushed Serena's bangs from her face. "for now." Rini closed her eyes and drifted away as she laid her head on her mother's shoulders remembering the words that the woman that had looked only several years older and in a thousand years time had told her.

DD

"_I know you can handle this and despite your father's reluctance I know that you are the only one that can do this. You are my daughter so there-for you understand very well how much duty comes before your own personal being." Serena said as she sat upon her thrown and her daughter knelt before her a pledged warrior, decorated from her achievements. She looked upon her mother's face of 26 years but the creases in her face told the truth of centuries she had lived._

"_Yes mama, I will jump the moon and go beyond the duty asked of me, I shall protect and serve the earth as well as the moon, and the universe I reside in, I sh-" Rini was cut off from reciting the warrior's oath that was tradition before every mission, Her mother had fallen to her own knees and wrapped her arms around her._

"_This isn't a simple scouting mission or demon; this is something that is worse and harder to beat. Rini the things you are going to see on this mission will make and break your heart. The respect you have for me as a woman will leave you and the dedication as your mother you will understand. This isn't a mission but a journey and you will understand what type of self sacrifice it will take to become a ruler and when you return you time to take the thrown won't be long." Serena had tears streaming her face as she held onto her daughter already knowing what tribulations lay ahead of her._

"_Mama I promise that I know the duty code and that I will uphold the future for my kingdom, for my court, for my family and for myself. In the order you have taught me." Rini said through mirroring tears._

"_I believe you baby, but I still don't want you to go." Serena held onto her daughter tighter._

"_Serena you know what you have done for this kingdom it is the least that I can do to even repay a fraction of my debt. Due to your pure heart the universe not just the world we lived on is in an era of peace, I have that to inherit and you had war. If you don't get better in the past I don't want to know what could have been." Rini said as she let go of her mother._

"_I understand." Serena said like a scolded child and out of modesty blushed. "To be honest I never really knew what I was doing all I was doing was laying out lame naïve platforms, that were more idealistic than reasonable." Serena fumbled with her royal white gown something that wouldn't stay as pure in color when she had done all these magnifigant things. Serena closed her eyes and let a montage of all her battles flashed before her eyes and cringed at the memory._

"_But because of that we live-" Rini started to raise her voice in frustration of her mother's modesty._

"_If you do not understand why I say I was naïve then you are not ready for a mission of this caliber." Serena said as Rini flinched at the power in her voice. Serena rose to her thrown and took the position of a ruler and no longer a caring mother, Rini noticed her mother's change in demeanor and knelt in a warrior stance._

"_I do not mean to question your motives my lady, just tell you that you have done so much and I have many debts to repay for the privilege to be born into an era of peace." Rini said raising her head slightly so that her long pink trundles done in royal buns pooled at her sides._

"_Rini my darling," Serena sighed heavily " I have always been there to hold you hand or a communication away, I have babied you and made you dependent on myself. As your mother I felt the need to not allow you go through my life, and my successor I have failed you." _

"_You have done non of t-" Rini was stopped by the simple raised palm of her mother._

"_The tribulations that you are to face will force you to use your own heart crystal, something that I had hoped you would never have to do, the illness that I will be plagued is because there is a deep crack in my own heart crystal when you get to the small village it there will be a battle, one that you have never seen anything like. It will test you and you will fail." Serena said with a sad smile._

"_I have never and plan not to fail you!" Rini said hard at breath._

"_You will, but through your failure a more knowledge able Rini shall raise as well as your understanding that your place in our world if far greater than mine own. Like a great phinox you shall rise and be reborn from you own demise. Do you understand?" _

"_Yes my lady, I will come back changed and ready for my position." Rini bowed and walked out of the room._

"_You may leave, and be well." Serena said as Rini bowed out of the throne room and Serena curled up in her chair and allowed her pained tears to run down her cheeks. _

DD

"Serena we have landed." Rini lightly shook her mother whose eyes fluttered open, the stunningly beautiful blue orbs that have been so loving and unforgivingly powerful looked back at her warry and worn out.

"Now where do we go from here?" Rini asked Serena as she pulled out an accordion map and cursed as she fumbled with it and it spewed open unfolding into a massive heap of paper.

"Well we have to go to take a local plane to Gorgon (a/n: I had decide that I suck at making up medical stuff so I pulled up the best cardiologist hostipitals in India and in the town of Gorgon there is Artemis Health institute. So I really thought that it fit) From there we are going to take a cab and it is a 12 mile drive to the treatment center, but we will be staying at The Oasis in the Wazirabad district and the hospital is in Mayfield Gardens." Serena said as she coughed into the hankie that Darien had given her, it had the pink fade of washed blood, she snapped shut the black book that held all their passports and information that Amy had helped her put together.

"We have a three hour layover do you want to get something to eat?" Rini asked sheepishly trying to repress the gurgle of her own stomach.

"Sure but nothing too extreme." Serena said with a smile as they sat down a subway in the airport. Serena couldn't read a word of the Hindi writing and only sat scratching her head, Rini let out a small laugh and displayed her talent for linguistics that she had trained in since she was of six years. She was fluent in 28 earth bound languages and 16 universal languages, although all her missions she had had the luxury of a translator-voice adaptation device, she had decided she wanted to know what people were saying on her own.

"ا أحبّت لحم خنزير وتركيا سندويتش ا أحبّت لحم خنزير وتركيا سندويتش ا أحبّت لحم خنزير وتركيا سندويتش'Rini said with a smile as Serena looked on in awe.

"I am so glad that you inherited Darien's brain and not mine." Serena laughed.

"Mama you would be surprised how smart you are in the future, but it is wiser on how people want to be treated rather than books which is just as important." Rini smiled.

"Rini I want you to call me Serena if someone was to over hear you calling me mama or mother it may raise questions. Remember when you staid I was always your big sister, it goes along the same lines." Serena said with a smile.

"Yes my lad-mam-Serena. " they both laughed as their they grabbed their food. Rini had inhaled her food while Serena just starred at hers.

"What is wrong?" Rini asked confused.

"I am going to go use the pay phone and call Darien to tell him that we landed. He probably is a ball of nerves or partying it up, I hope he is partying but this is your father." Serena sighed.

"But aren't you going to eat anything? Come on Serena you can't fight this unless you have some strength." Rini nagged in the familure way that Luna would, an d she wondered to herself if Serena or Luna raised Rini, as she suppressed a giggle of Luna nagging someone else but her. Serena took a large bite and smiled,

"wa-pah?" she said with her head tilted in attitude.

"Well then I'll just have to finish it." Rini laughed.

"Fwhine!" Serena rose from the table and headed to the pay phone. Stabbing the familiar's numbers of Darien's cell phone number. In her haiste she had dropped a Pink notebook that had raised pictures and colorful doodles, it looked like it had been secretly coveted for quiet some time but slipped out of her purse too easily. Rini picked it up and carefully turned to the first of the coffee colored pages.

DD

_I don't know how much more of this I can really take!_

_For every demon,_

_every villain_

_that is after this silver crystal_

_my heart has to break and my friends have to die._

_I have held limp bodies_

_and cried as if I could never walk on_

_but always letting the nagging voice take over_

_that I am alone_

_and this is a job that I can't pass on._

_I don't want to do this anymore;_

_I don't think my heart can take the strain._

_Today I puked out my lunch_

_holding my sides as blood spewed_

_from my mouth and tears ran_

_like small rivers down my face,_

_the agony was something I never felt before_

_and as I choked out the final drops of my life's blood_

_before passing out alongside the toilet,_

_I knew I wasn't going to get better_

_and it was all due to this fighting with my heart._

_With the very stone of my heart crystal_

_that seems so elaborate_

_and pure_

_from my naïve thinking._

_What happens if my thoughts become clouded_

_and dark will it's shape change_

_or is that something that I can't control_

_and no matter what everyone will _

_be out to break it and my spirit_.

DD

Rini was unaware of the tears that were steaming from her red colored eyes as she traced the intricate drawing of a blackened heart stone that had been bleeding on the right margin and at the bottom of the page a graphic drawing of Serena was passed out next to a toilet that had the seat covered in blood and her golden hair had spewed chunks of blood, the pen looked like it had stabbed the page rather than stroked the poem upon it's pages and it was dated long before she had last left the past.


	11. home front

Sidebar: this takes place about a month (when they gather the courage to gather) oh and if you really care I am using the inner senshi development that is found in the live action series, please don't knock the series it actually tells you a lot more about the girls and is only mainly signigant with Rei who was sent to temple when her mom died but her father is a business tycoon and she choose to be there, with little word of Chad or her grandfather. And Mina doesn't live with her parents but never stopped her pop star life from sailor V (frankly the anime confused me with this point) but she has mega medical conditions from using up her sailor energy (idea of this story) but in the battle against Queen Beral she didnt die and instead whith her illness Serena cured her using up her own heart crystal and ended up in the hospital for a week but that was to regain her spirit cause when she saved her she enveloped all of Mina's self indevers from her illness....ok time for me to stop rambling cause not all ya'll are gonna read this.

Secound sidebar: word hates me so theres probally an amazing amount of spelling errors....tooo bad!

-The Home Front-

Amy

"It's a surprise to see you here Amy?" Her mother said as she poured herself a cup of coffee it was one in the afternoon on Saturday and her mother had just gotten off of her shift at the hospital.

"I came home for lunch after cram school, I didn't expect you to be here." Amy said with a small smile.

"Baby is something wrong?" Her mother asked as she whipped her blue bangs out of the way of her sparkling blue eyes.

"Mama what would you do if you had a patient that you couldn't care for?" Amy asked as she quietly placed her milk glass on the counter.

"What do you mean by?" Her mother asked curiosly as she sipped her coffee.

"If there was someone that had an advance never before seen condition what would you do? Would you send them to someone else or spend countless hours trying to help them?" Amy asked as she bit down on her lip wondering if it was wrong to not admit Serena under her mother's care long ago.

"Well baby I would have to asses the degree of injury and expertise. I wouldn't pass them off to just anybody but the best and people I am sure are the best." Her mother said unsure of herself.

"Baby who is ill?" Her mother asked her all too intuitive.

"My friend Serena she had some heart problems and she was in bad shape for a while, I just kinda wish there was something more that I could have done. She is currently at a treatment center in India one of the best there is." Amy said as tear rolled down her face.

"Is this the same girl that pulled you out of your shell?" Her mother asked and Amy looked at her in curiosity.

"What do you mean mama?" Amy asked.

"When you were fourteen and I sent you to that public middle school, I was wondering if sending you to a place that you would be much too smart for would make an issue. But I wanted you to make friends so I would feel less guilty about you being so independent." Her mother said with a sigh.

"She isn't my only friend I have Mina and Rei and Lita! We hang out all the time!" Amy said defensively.

"Be honest with out Serena when was the last time all you girls had a party for no reason or broke curfew?" Her mother raised her eyebrow and Amy looked guiltily at her glass of milk. "This girl she maybe sick, but I don't think she wants you guys to just stop living!" Her mother said over dramatically.

"Mama you are just being a drama queen I am living." Amy protested.

"You are studying way too much and if you're not at your pre-med program or you cram school for Tokyo U you are studying! When was the last time you had fun?" her mother said exasperated.

"I have fun studying!" Amy said in a huff. "And I have fun with reading and math and…" Amy closed her eyes trying to remember when they last messed around with sailor scout items for their own entertainment and tried to think about what else interested her.

"Don't lie to me." Her mother didn't raise her voice, her tone didn't sharpen, it was as flat and emotionless as the statements she had said before.

"But-I-and-" Amy closed her eyes and shuttered.

"Baby I don't want you to turn out like me." Her mother said flatly. "I drove your father away, I made him leave because I valued my life through work rather than build a relationship. They are a lot of work and your heart has to be in it enough to break for things to work. You have to have faith in others." Her mother said in a gray tone.

"But what if I don't have faith?" Amy asked tears streamed her pale cheeks.

"You need to find it, it hasn't left you yet baby." Her mother gave her a hug and let her cry it out.

Rei

Rei closed her eyes as she lay back on her bed the radio going and stuck in her owntrance she had spent so much time on work and school she was in desperated need for some time to de-compress. She looked around the yellow tinted room with its woven mats and westernized bed full off fluffy conforts that werent typical of a minko of her standing. she held onto her turning stomach that was screaming she had to get out of this rut of avoiding ackward situations and meetings with the other scouts.

_so what you had didnt fit amoung the pretty things, _

_braids have been untied as ribbons fall apart _

_and all that i'm asking is it a crime _

_or am i over reacting?is this a dream or my lesson? _

_ivegot a reasson to burry another white lie_

Her cell phone rang the her favorite verse of Skin by a Canadian singer Alexz Johnson. She closed her eyes trying to make it go away she didnt want to be bothered. That was the wring tone that she had saved for her father's calls.

_so what you had didnt fit amoung the pretty things, _

_braids have been untied as ribbons fall-_

"This is Rei." She said in a small voice.

"I have a lunch-in that I want you to attend." Rei sighed and closed her eyes _'Great, well I did want to go out'_ she laughed to herself.

"Have your assistant text me the details later I am cleanin right now so I dont have a pen." Rei said as she looked at her chipped nail polish laying back on her bed.

"Fine. Be sure to dress in the pink and purple floral dress my assistant bought for you, we will be meeting with record industry, so you might have to sing." She could just picture his cocky grin that had traced its way across his bleached white teeth. "Their will be a photo shoot before hand for the ad. for the company's new image with all the big names. Wear something cute but I dont want you to take the attention your not the big name and otherwise it will be about your assosiation with myself, we have prepaired a new name for you so you dont have to feel that."

Rei rolled her eyes at the fact that he would have never thought of that and it was probally a desion of the Board of Advertisement that he claimed as his own. "I'll be there, now I need to go." She hung up the phone with out letting him reply and let out a heavy sigh,

Lita

"Lita your technique has improved so much!" her dojo master gushed over her as she did several combonations in a row with total consentration, she closed her eyes and exhailed as she made a closing stance. She then knelt down before her sensi and gave him a smile.

"You really think so?" She smiled and flipped her sweat coated pony tail from her shoulder so it hung in the air holding on losely to her green beaded hair tie, she then wipped the othe strands that had come loss and her bangs from her brow. As her sensi knelt opposite her to critice her proformance.

"Why all this dedication? It seems in the last six months you have changed this from a small hobby on the side of cooking to an amazing addiction. When you are meditating who are you fighting for?" He asked her in a deep musky voice.

"I do it cause I love the moments and the feeling of power of course you know that!" Lita said with a pink blush creeping across her warmed cheeks.

"Bull shit." He said bluntly.

"But I- and she- It's complicated." Lita said with a small smile.

"Then make it simple." He said with a stern'ness that mader her feel obligated to tell and a gentle'ness that allowed her feel comfortable about it.

"For my lady." She said with a smile. "I want to be her strongest warrior and to really prove myself, but she is ill and cant fight for herself so I feel that I need to be strong enough for the both of us. In our group she has always been the strongest."

"You are wondering what you will do if she wont get better?" He said with his eye brow in the smallest of inclination.

"Yes, to put it simple. Although the rest of us warriors have driffted in this time of her need and abstance."

"Then you should be training to not let adversity take contorl." He said and it seemed the gongs of a monistary had sounded in the background.

She looked up in shock, the gong was only suppost to be sounded if the end of the world was coming.....then the thought filled her head...._could Serena have died?_

Mina

"Today we have Wake Up to the Sunshine Talk show at 8 am to 9 30, Breakfast with your fans is 7 to 11 but your apperance is only 930 to 10 in building next to that, 10 to 10 10 you have a talk show on the radio you will be required to sing the new single, The New Faces for the company take over shoot at 10 20 am to 11 45. there is no time to be a diva so just wear what ever they put on you. at 12 to 2 you have that lunch-in with Mr. Hino whom will be the new owner of the company so try and be nice. Then you have a short break to de-compress and call that friend of yours in India and then shooting for the Movie is from 4 to 11 tonight they want to get that park scene of the drama done." Her manager ran down her schedual as Mina pouted and put on pounds and pounds of lipgloss while checking her reflection and flipping her long black hair back and fourth infront then behind her ears.

"Did you even listen to me?" Her manager sighed.

"Yea. yea talk show, apperance, photo shoot, lunch-in, shooting for drama." she said completly board out of her witts.

"Alright miss smarty pants who is the lunch-in with?" He manager straightened her skirt and tweaked her glasses.

"Mr. Hino the new manager, Probally that old bat Mrs. Kinka who always has to tell me I am way too skinny, Mr. Woldi the producer of my record, Sani-chan who helps me write my songs, Cabali-kun my coreographer and other important singers and their annoying managers." She said flipping her hair one ear shown and one covered and looked in the mirror with triumph.

"He also has the moody daughter of his coming...oh what is her name she lives as a Minko at her grandfather's temple and goes to a perstigus catholic school..Rina, Rebbeckah, Rachel..." Her manager sat in thought

"Rei! She is going to be there!" Mina said excitedly!

"That and the photo shoot. She had been the girl that won that contest of that cross school Talent thing they had in May. She had an album made and surprisingly she doesnt suck so they want to permote her. It's probally cause she's daddy's little girl all she had to do was bat her eyes." Her manager said in disgust.

"She lives at the monistary to be away from her fatehr because they dont get along. and this is a 'make him look good thing' not for her." Mina scoulded.

"I'm sorry I didnt know!" her manager said sensing her offendiment.

The day had drug on as meeting had gone by at a glacial pase, till the photo shoot that she had been excited and dreading. She closed her eyes just wondering how soon would they bring up Serena's condition and how Mina herself had felt the same symptoms at a drasticly less intensity. She wondered if Rei would blame her in her normal over-protective manor she always held for Serena. Would she blame Mina for being the leader of the scouts and allowed them to drift apart or the fact that when Serena saved her life three years ago that was the start and cause of Serena's illness. As the car drove past the side alleys to the photo shoot she bit her lip and dreeded the antisipation.

Ami

Ami sat inside the large emptyed sugage gage that the scouts would often converse in. Being out of the way of the public eye she had her medical text books and school book shrewn all over the tub out of the wind to blow pages from their points. she had a highlighter in her teeth, and behind both ears and a pain scrattching one of many note pads as she studyed her brain into exhaustion. glasses slipping from her eyes she snapped her head out of the tube in a sudden sensation of _something was wrong._

Seyia stood before her panting and out of breath he was by the bench in the corner of the small diserted area. He had left the planet to her knowlege. Befor aproaching him she noticed that he had looked frazzled and his long pony tail had been lossed, his hair haphazard but what bothered her about his apperance of the same baggy stylish clothing he wore when he was possing as a popstar, or the sweat that had glistened his exposed chest it was the hollowness of his eyes, it resembled that of Serena's when she was in her sickest of days. Then it happened he started to cough and blood spread past his fingers and he fell to her knees.

"Seyia!" Ami cried out as she ran to his side. She held him under her arm in concern he looked up at her and used his blood soaked hands to stroke the hair that had fallen over her eyes.

"Ami. we. found. the. cure." He said in large huffs of air unable to breath.

"Seyia what do you mean? What cure and how did you get like this." She ran her fingers over his body to find a casue and posed as she felt the wound that had sliced deep into his side and left his organs to the elements of the world.

"Use this." He handed her what looked like a small blackberry phone and recogined that the technology was something she had never seen before and the symbols where ruin lettering. "You created this in the future you'll know how to use it." He said with great effort as he lay on his back, she took the object and punched in several buttons and scanned it over his wound that started to disipate instantly. fresh skin that looked unmamed had formed over the wound that seemed to stem like acid had been poured on it and all that was left was the scent of burning flesh and steam.

"How did I?" she looked on in amazment.

"there really is no time. Is there a way to gather the scouts? What about your communicators?" Seyia asked as he pulled himself to his feet still hunched over as he held onto his previous wound.

"What about you in this condistion you shouldnt be so idle!" Ami scolded him.

"Thanks but I will be fine. Look all I need is a killer advil and morphine for the pain but my organs are back in and the wound healed, I need to talk to all of you at once. and now!"

"The gong! she exclaimed. No one carried their communicators around but they could all hear the gong of doom and hell it seemed like dooms day was about to happen! Darien and Seyia in the same time was enough to sound the trumpits of war!

Ami let her feet pound up what seemed a thousand steps that she used to take to get to Rei's temple and the lack of communication was enough to make her scream. It was satuday morning and little to her knowldge Rei and Mina had been at an unexspected meeting that hadnt let them be in the friendlest moods, darien had been on the phone with Serena and Rini to find out how treatment was working and Lita was at a cooking lesson after being at Karate. Seyia at her heels kept pushing her to not give into weakness and sit on the stairs till she regained her breath.

After reaching the top step she took the bamboo stick that held a rounded cotten ball that looked like an oversized q-tip and slammed the gong with all her might. Letting the sound ring out repeatedly. Breathless she slammed the gong again. and again. and again. tears streamed her face as she desperatly sounded for the senshi to come. slamming over and over again. she had no more night after the gong was left to sound off of just reverbiration, she fell to her knees and panted out of breath and out of all kinds of sorts.


	12. the gong of war

Lea-chan:okay you reallly really got into this!

Jeh-kun: now do I know anyone in a gang...well there's that guy and his girl friend and that ex and....*not focusing on Lea-chan but facebook quiz of how you die*

Lea-chan: ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO IGNOR ME!

Jeh-kun: well i do like to eat hot dogs but that's not an option.....

Lea-chan: I ONCE ATE AN ALIGATOR WHOLE! THE WHOLE THING LIVE! ONE BITE!

Jeh-kun: *unfased* suicidal attemps....dont they have homisidal I've tried to kill more people than myself, that sucks there's not an option for that. :(

Lea-chan: good luck trying to get a stroy here she is just being a pain in the butt! *walks away*

Jeh-kun: yay it's done. Hey lea-chan it says I die by drowning! *looks around* Lea-chan?

-The Gong of War-

Darien

"Daddy, thank god I couldn't bare to leave you another update message while you were in class!" Rini sounded exasperated as Darien smiled at her the sound of her voice over the phone.

"Rini how are you?" Darien asked his voice started to lose its happy smile and fill to a conserened growl.

"It's Serena." That was all she had to say to make him look at his feet and close his eyes, continuing the converstation out of instic and not need for more knowledge.

Serea's conditioning had worsened over the past month. She had started to have Eptileptic fits, Dr. Moonrust had started her out as an experiment taking thousands of test to figure out what had gone wrong with her, they had told him about the fighting and the heart crystal. The past test Serena was in a simulation against Galaxia where she had to take out her heart crystal they had gone through thousands of simulations that Rini now was able to recall every dirty detail of that last battle, they had used Rini in many experiments but they weren't allowed to test her heart crystal due to the extream protest that Serena had. She had at one point ripped out all the tubes and suction cups that held test information from her body and stromed out of the hospital when she found out that Rini had produced her crystal so that they had knowledge of what a pure crystal that was agrivated by war looked like.

"She had another fit, this one was worse than most. I started- I sta." Rini had choked back her tears so far but this was the first time that she started to fade away while testing Serena. A sign that she wouldnt get better.

"Baby are you whole now?" Darien asked wide-eyed concern.

"I'm fine now. I just got really scared Daddy." Rini said as she rubbed her red puffy eyes raw.

"I cant stand this updating over the phone. I am taking the next plane there!" Darien said in a huff.

"No you know that she wouldnt allow you to stop your studying! It's too important. She punched me for crying earlier saying that I shouldn't make her feel worse about being so weak!" Rini said as she waved her hands up in defense at the phone.

"She had enough energy to punch you?" Darien said with a small laugh.

"Yea, and it actually hurt, the nurses had a fit but I guess that means she's fighting with all her might." Rini said with a smile.

"Dont worry like that Rini I dont want to hear that you almost....." Darien closed his eyes and sighed.

"I dont mean to agrivat your nerves, I know that becomes a big issue for you in the future but I needed to talk to someone. I cant tell my best friend cause she isnt here...she's thousands of years in the future." She felt her cheeks grow hot and her tears ready to fall yet again.

"Honey feel free to tell me anything. I can handle it. I've seen her in the worst and I am so proud of you for being there."

"Thanks Daddy you always know what to say." Rini said with a smile.

"Well I'm not great at it now but it seems like I have centures to practice with such a tempermental family." Darien laughed.

"Daddy!" Rini protested with a high pitch scqueal and laughed. Then Darien's deep chuckle had ceased instanlty.

"What's wrong?" Rini asked feeling his tenseness over the phone.

"The war gong is being rung." Were the last words he said as he hung up the phone with out a response. Rini stood there as the phone slipped through her fingers, she ran to Serena's room to see Small bat demonds tugging at the sides of Serean as if trying to take her body in flight. The doctors that had surrounded her tried to find why all her vitals were crashing. Rini closed her eyes and uttered a small prayer, Serena stableized as pink puff of sand spread from outwards of Serena's body and smashed the doctors back against the wall.

"I'm sorry guess I put more upth in that than I expected." Rini said as she helped up Dr. Moonrust.

"Remarkable." He said as he looked at the glowing moon on her forehead.

"It was just an inchantment I dont need to transform for that." Rini explained. She dug in her pocket and pulled out a banidhing scroll and tapped it into the head board of Serena's bead and did several hand moments, only known to the strongest of all Minkos.

Mina

"Hey Mina." Rei said after shaking hands with what seemed like thousands of represenatives for the smallest things, she was still getting over all the information of what is going on in the entertainment world.

"Rei, do you feel a bad vibe in the air outside?" Mina asked strictly business like usual.

"my lady, I dont think that it is time for this converation." Rei said in her advisor voice. (Sidebar: Just so ya'll know I am following the manga/live-action cause they were first and made more sense. Serena isnt the sole leader of everything. She is the leader in action and missions but the fighter leader and stratust is Mina or Salior V cause she was the lead gaurd and secound strongest. This explains in the Anime why they are so close but Rei isnt so strong minded when it comes to the scouts. She is incharge of Demon protections for her sacrade scrolls, ami is incharge of technology and Lita is in charge of keeping them grounded during illusions.)

"True, lets talk on lighter notes so it is easier to smile for the cameras." Mina said with a girlish laugh.

"Ohmygosh you are so planed out you plane your fun and laughs." Mina looked at her angrely and then in a burst of laughs they were back to their old selves.

"Oh I am so glad that they get along!" Mina's manager said to Rei's father in reliefe.

"I am glad. Mina is the best of the best and if she was a diva to my daughter she would never fill her mother's dream." He said with a smile.

"What is that?" Mina's manager asked.

"Well the reasson I created this business was because of Rei's mother. She loved to sing and only sung in clubs that were rather shaddy so I had started a record company and other businesses around it so that she could proform safely, we fell in love and due to my father's business tycon nature and background the business took off and now it is the top for the best of the best in the past ten years I have put all my strengh and energy into it." He said as he smiled to watch Mina and Rei at a rack of clothing to pick for their photo shoot laughing like she did two years ago.

"I heard that you dont live together, is it weird to see her at functions like this?" the manager asked.

"Now Miss. Minagahwah you sound like a reorter." He laughed. "Our family is wired to start but that is how we are. She goes to school next to my building at a persigious all girl Catholic school and lives at the monistary that her mother's father lives at. So that she can have that connection to her mother, although I fear it does leave her on her own more that I would like and allows her to resent me."

"Mina I think you would look good in this! It totally matches your hair!" Rei pulled out a pair of black short shorts that had a studded skull belt.

"It matches yours too." Mina said in a huff. She pulled out a purple stripped tubtop that reached to the pockets of a pair of faded blue jeans with several tares that were intentional. "Yea but I am gonna make you wear this!" Mina laughed as Rei strained her smile.

"Fine then you wear these shoes!" Rei handed her a pair of black clucky heals that had straps aroudn the base of the ankles and toe covers that cut into the sides of feet.

"That would go with this shirt!" Mina said with a smile to taunt her. She pulled out a purple off the shoulder top that had lightinign bults and guitars all over. They each continued to pick out each other's clothing and when it came time for the shoot they had crazy jewlary papper boy hats and extream heals. They laughed as they took sereval poses hanging onto each other and back to back. the other big name stars had seemed like a dim glow between the energy the two girls exsubed so they were left as the only ones that would be on the advertisment.

They had left the shoot in hysterical laughter and headed over to the resteraunt with all the important people but it didnt seem to matter they had missed their frienship and then during the interview over lunch the worst of questions came up.

"So you dont seem to have any common ground untill now so who was the person that introduced you?" the reporter asked. Mina and Rei looked at each other in a dim morbid fashion.

"I'm sorry this seems like a touchy subject shall we move on?" Mina's manager pleaded.

"No it's okay, they can tell." Mr. Hino said.

"Well I had met this girl at the arcade and she wore these funny hair buns that looked like pork buns."Rei said with a smile,

"Although Darien would always call her Meat-ball head and that would really set her off." Mina said and they started to smile.

"She was always going off the handle and its been three four years that we called each other sisters...." Rei said remebering.

"Yea, but we havent kept that up since," Mina said and Rei looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry I shouldnt have let us split just like that, i know things are bad but its no excuse." Rei said with a smile frown as it seemed Rei and Mina were in their own world.

"You werent the leader." Mina said ashamed of herself.

"You shouldnt have to hold the responsibility Serena was our glue and with out her we go back to our distant shells." Rei said just as ashamed at herself.

"But it's still no escues." they said in uniscent and laughed.

"Did this person that brought your together die?" the reporter asked. Rei and Mina shared the same look as when the first tquestion of Serena was presented.

"She is really ill and our best friend her name is Serena Tuskino or Bunny." Rei said in a frail voice.

"What is wrong with her?" The reporter asked as he scribbled away at his note pad.

"She has the same condition that I had when I was 15, it is a case of the weak heart." Mina said, it was the only way to describe it to someone else who wasnt apart of their group.

"But she's at a treament facility so she should be getting better!" Rei said with optimisum.

"Rini told Darien last week that she was fighting her about going outside for a walk." Mina laughed,

"Yea, if those two are going at it then that means she's-" Rei stopped midsentance as she heard the Gong of war going off.

"That isnt?" Mina looked at Rei in horror.

"But I am the one that rings it, who would be?" Rei listened as the gong sounded with more desperation.

"It doesnt matter if it is going off then we need to go!" Mina said as she stood up and started to run towards the temple.

"I'm sorry but we need to cut this interview short. It was nice having this time together father, I will call you later for the debreif." Rei bowed and ran after Mina.

At The Gong

"Lita's dojo was closer so she had reached the top of the stairs and in a huff she came over to the crumpled Ami who had fallen to her knees crying hysterically. She then looked up to see Seyia nursing his left side where it was stained in blood.

"What did you do to her!" Lita took Seyia into the air by the neck.

"STOP HE HAS THE CURE!" Ami cried out. Lita dropped him to the ground.

"How do we save her? YOU BETTER NOT BE FUCKING AROUND OR THIS TIME i WILL KILL YOU!" Lita said feircly.

"He is from the future and he can save her I dont care about anything else!" Ami said rationally as Darien pounded up the top of the stairs.

'What the hell is he doing here!" He shouted as he took the same reaction as Lita.

"Really? Do none of you remeber I never hurt her I loved her!" Seyia said in desperation.

"Yea but it feels good to grab you like this!" Darien tightend his grip.

"Your only chance of saving her is about to die so put him the FUCK down!" Ami screamed.

"Shit well doesnt this look like a drama." Mina said as she walked to the group. Rei walked over to the gong to make sure it wasnt broken and attened to putting away the ringer.

"Are we all here?" Seyia asked.

"Now we are." Hotoru said as Mara, Michelle came up behind her.

"What about Setsunia?" Rei asked.

"She is in the time flux." Michelle explained. "Some idiot is out of their time and is messing with the future by distirbuting informaion."


	13. FAILED TREATMENT

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!

THANKYOU FOR ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS! IF YOU READ THIS STORY AND AREN'T ON A LIST PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT SO I CAN THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR WONDERFUL SUPPORT I AM COMING TO AN END WITH THIS STORY IN THE NEXT 5 CHAPTERS....OR I MIGHT TWIST IT TO GO LONGER PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD PREFUR!!!

MOONLOVER 46

IDFCV

SEXYINUSAILOR1

MIMIKI

SERENITY MOONGODNESS

JAMES BIRDSONG

XKITTYCATGIRLX

THE-CLUMSY-PRINCESS

LDSPRINCESS

HONEYLOVE90

**FAILED TREATMENT**

"Miss Usagi you need to lay down." Serena had pushed herself up upon her forearms.

"I can get up to use the bathroom on my own!" Serena said stubbornly as she used the wall to guild herself, and was able to successfully slam the door with force.

"I'm sorry she is so stubborn." Rini apologized as she closed the lid to her lap top and stood to talk to the nurse.

"I don't know how you have the patients to be here all day and night by her side. Doesn't it makes you hate yourself to see her like this." The nurse shook her head her long pony tail bobbed back and forth.

"I have no other choice. I wanted to be here so I can't sit here and mope around. In order for her to get better she needs to be treated like she was alright. My sister is very stubborn and back home everyone wore a mask like she was already dead, that was like being in hell for her. She is very ditzy and positive and Naïve but that's the thing that caused all the worry. She has been far too realistic." Rini sighed she ran her fingers through her short reddish hair that had been cut and dyed to look semi-normal.

"You must be some form of royalty or a saint to deal with it and have that much self-preservation." The nurse gave her a smile as Serena slumped against the wall to get to her bed.

"So you think using the bathroom is an excuse for not getting that language arts work done?" Rini said with her hands on her hips.

"But I don't wanna do it!" Serena said coldly.

"Too bad. Get reading! You have that essay question you have to finish. Do you want to graduate on time? I really stuck my neck out to get you this much of an extension!" Rini scolded.

"Yes sir." Serena grumbled in a sarcastic tone that sounded normal for her.

*DD*

"Seyia what happened to you?" Rei asked.

"There was a fight to get me here, but I need to tell you that the only way that Serena can get better would be to have-" He panted hard as he coughed up blood across the clean temple stone, Rei and Mina rushed to his side to help him sit up.

"Th-the- cu-ure- is-" He winced harder as his face went pale and his dry lips trembled.

"Tell us already!" Darien demanded.

"she has to have crushed up-hear-" Seiya's form had risen in a purplish bubble as Pluto stood behind him with her time staff shoot at him. "You know the law and that cure is forbidden. You must pay the coast." Seyia screamed out in agony as the bubble disappeared and blood splattered upon the shocked crowd.

"SETSUNIA HE WAS ABOUT TO TELL US THE CURE!!" Ami cried out in desperation.

"THERE ARE LAWS OF TIME AND THEY CANT BE BENT ANYFURTHER!" Pluto de-transformed and into her human state she lifted Ami's chin to look her in the eye.

"How cou-could you? She is your princess as well!" Mar's said with her fist bawled up and tears streaming her face.

"You do your duties and I must do mine. My orders come from the same said person that you question. In my book that is treason." Setusnia said in a sigh as Ami snapped her face away and store at all the blood.

"Setsunia what were you orders." Darien said as he straightened his back.

"Classified." She said as she walked over to him.

"As your future king I use assessed 27-83-g-90+p." He said sternly and Setusnia sighed.

"You are following protocol so I must follow. I am ordered to do whatever is necessary to protect the time flocculation, the very twisting of time that has gone by has left the barrier weak and ready to burst. All forms of time travel and communication have been suspended until further notice to prevent such unravelment."

"What will be the final effect if not."

"A colliding of universes. Seyia's form was twisted due to time travel; he had lost all of his digestive organs." The girls could hardly stifle a gasp.

"Without that cure will she get better?" Lita asked sternly.

"Only time will tell." Setsunia said with her head hung low.

*DD*

"Her vitals are failing left and right. I don't know how to say this but we found a cancerous tumor." The doctor told Rini as they watched Serena in her MRI where she kept twitching her feet. Her actions didn't show her body's condition. She had been livelier than ever.

"Is there any chance of surgery?" Rini asked as she folded her hands and held them up to her lips.

"There is a 2% chance of survival." He said as he looked at the monitor.

"Is there anything that you can do?" Rini asked.

"We can make her as comfortable as possible. It might be best to alert next of kin." He said in a cold tone.

"And you guys are the best there are. The spiritual training doesn't seem to be helping at all either." Rini bit down on her pointer finger and let out a whimper as she noticed her finger tips were disappearing. Eyes widen in shock.

"Is she well enough to travel?" Rini asked as she shoved her hands in her pockets.

"In her physical condition. No. but in her mental state. It seems her love for life has overridden all physical pain." The doctor said as Serena shimmed her way out of the MRI machine and had pressed her face against the window.

"I wanna go this is boring!" She screamed at the glass.

"I guess I should at least take her some place while she is well." Rini said in a sigh.

"WE'RE GOING ON A FIELD TRIP! WE'RE GOING ON A FIELD TRIP! WE'RE GOING ON A FIELD TRIP!" Serena skipped merrily as they headed to a mountain resort, that was similar to Lita's training spot in the mountains…it was more physical training than resort but it was serene and didn't involve beeping machines so Serena loved it and kicked her feet back and forth under her seat as they rode the bus. "WE'RE GOING ON A FIELD TRIP! WE'RE GOING ON A FIELD TRIP! WE'RE GOING ON A FIELD TRIP!" Rini just sighed and joined her; the bus driver didn't hide his adjurations.

*DD*

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE ISNT THERE?" Darien screamed into his cell phone as he sat at the counter at the crown.

"SHE ISNT WELL ENOUGH TO CHECK OUT AND SHE ISNT HEADED HERE SO WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Darin continued to scream. As a group of disgruntled teens that sat in the back boot all perked up to see what was going on.

"I WANT TO TALK TO DR. MEMON!" He demanded.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU LET SERENA CHECK OUT BUT DIDN'T PASS HER LAST PHYSICAL EXAMINATION! SHE ISNT ON HER WAY HOME SO WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" the girls had headed to the chairs at the front of the store as Darien's best friend tried to shush him, BUT Darien didn't need motivation, he just sat quietly listening his eyes growing wider and wider.

"I-I-m sorry for losing my temper. Have a nice day." He closed his phone after ten minutes of intently listening. He placed the phone on the counter and bent his head into the crook of his elbows folding over and shutting off to the world.

"Darien what happened." Rei asked sliding into the chair next to him and Andrew sat on the other.

"They found a tumor that had worked its way around her heart. And although her body should have died years ago from this condition her energy level was higher than ever." Darien said slowly.

"So that means she had an abnormal adaptation to her condition!" Ami said excitedly.

"Her body rejected all forms of treatment and surgery would leave her at a 2% success rate. Rini told them not to take the surgery. She discarded Serena and went somewhere in the mountains. They don't know where." Darien said as the girls covered their mouths in shock.

"Serena had rejected all forms of medical treatment in the last week. She told them she wasn't a lab rat and wanted to live her life. They said she'd be dead without the machines she was hooked up or any of the medications that Serena had neglected to take, that they had force fed her."

"Dude, I am so sorry." Andrew was the only one that could conjure a reaction. As the group stood in place, leaning on each other with no support.


End file.
